Wie eine zerbrochene Kanne
by LastUnicorn4life
Summary: Hermione steht vor den Scherben ihrer gescheiterten Ehe und fragt sich, warum sie nicht schon früher ihren Fall bemerkt hat.Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch ihre Beziehung vor dem Absterben zu retten, rafft sie sich auf.Chap 3!
1. Prolog

Wie eine zerbrochene Kanne

Disclaimer: Selbstverständlich gehören alle bekannten Personen Mrs. J.K. Rowling. Spiele nur so nen bisschen mit ihnen.

A/N: Hallo meine lieben Leser. Tut mir ehrlich leid, ich habe lange nichts von mir hören lassen. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob sich das für die Zukunft dauerhaft ändern wird, da ich viel für die Schule zu tun habe.

_**Prolog**_

Stumm und starr vor Schmerz saß sie am Boden und betrachtete die imaginären Scherben ihrer Ehe. Einer Ehe, die so gewollt wie unmöglich durchführbar war, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie überhaupt vollzogen worden war. Keine einzige Träne verließ ihre Augen, ihr Blick war noch nicht einmal verschwommen. Sie war gebrochen, zerbrochen wie die Kanne, die auf den kalten Fliesen zerschellt war und sie konnte noch nicht einmal ihm die Schuld dafür geben, denn er hatte nichts dazu getan. Es war ihre Dummheit gewesen, die am Ende alles zerstören sollte. Rückblickend sah sie zu ihrem großen Leidwesen, dass alles ganz anders hätte laufen können, es hätte sogar anders laufen müssen.


	2. Kapitel I

Kapitel 1 – Wie alles begann

Rückblick: Sieben Jahre zuvor

Die Glocken der Kirche St. Frances läuteten und lockten die Gemeinde zusammen, um gemeinsam Gottesdienst zu feiern. Unter den Gästen befand sich auch Hermione Granger, die, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren, katholisch geworden war. Dies gab ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Halt, den sie mit ihren 19 Jahren gut brauchen konnte. Ihrer Meinung waren ihre Eltern einfach zu früh gegangen. Sogar ihre Großeltern waren noch da. Warum mussten sie auch unbedingt an Weihnachten, wo alle Straßen so gut wie zugeschneit und somit undurchdringlich waren, auf die Idee kommen sie in London zu besuchen? Sie wäre wohl auch diesen einen Heiligabend ohne sie zurecht gekommen.

Wie sehr sie diese Gedankengänge hasste. Sie verfolgten sie überall in ihren Träumen, wo ging und stand und führten sie auf ihrem Weg heraus aus der Bedürftigkeit nach Schutz keinen Schritt weiter. Der mütterliche Schutz und die väterliche Unterstützung fehlten ihr immer noch schmerzhaft.

Sobald sie in der Bank saß, fiel alle Unruhe der letzten Tage von ihr ab. Die Gelassenheit und Hingabe eines Gottesdienstes halfen ihr, sich zu finden. Nichts störte sie, denn niemand würde wagen diese Meditation zu zerreißen.

Sie genoss die Predigt und nach den Fürbitten und Segenswünschen blieb sie noch einen Moment sitzen. Die Stille, die jetzt den ganzen Raum zu erfüllen schien drückte sich auch auf ihre Ohren und umfing sie noch ein letztes Mal bis sie endgültig für ein paar Tage in die Alltäglichkeit entschwinden würde. Als sie seufzend aufstand und sich in Richtung Ausgang wandte und den Blick noch einmal schweifen ließ, musste sie abrupt stehen bleiben. Eine schwarze Gestalt mit blassem Gesicht saß mit geschlossenen Augen in einer der hinteren Bänke im Schatten einer massigen Säule.

Sie brauchte nicht lange um zu realisieren, wen sie da sah. Es war Severus Snape. Was zum Teufel tat der hier? ,Hey, Hermi-Baby, bevor du dir selbst dumme Fragen, solltest du erstmal deinen Hintern hier raus bewegen', dachte sie bei sich und folgte auch ihrer inneren Stimme.

Als sie vor dem Portal stand, nahm sie sich spontan vor, auf ihn zu warten. Und sie hatte diesen Gedanken kaum innerlich in Worte gefasst, da rauschte er auch schon heraus.

Er seinerseits bemerkte sie gar nicht und lief einfach weiter. Da sie nicht wie der kleine alleswissende Teenager wirken wollte, schwieg sie. Nachdenklich ging sie zurück auf den Campus in ihre kleine, enge Studentenwohnung. Die Kälte war in jeden noch so kleinen Winkel, in jedes kleinste Kämmerchen vorgedrungen. Diese Kälte umfing sie noch als sie im Bett lag.

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag und, da sie die Morgen gerne dösend oder lange und ausgiebig frühstückend genoss, war sie am Tag zuvor in die Abendmesse gegangen.

Als das erste fade, graue Licht ihre Augenlider erreichte, stand sie auf und machte sich fertig um frühstücken zu gehen. Dies wollte sie im Tropfenden Kessel tun und danach wollte sie einkaufen gehen. Den Weg legte sie zu Fuß zurück auch wenn die Kälte ihr die Nase zufrieren ließ und die Finger zum Erstarren brachte.

Die Glocke über der Tür erklang ganz silberzart, als sie eintrat und mit einem freundlichen Nicken alle bekannten Gesichter bedachte. „Miss Granger, wie schön sie wieder hier zu sehen. Ein englisches Frühstück?", fragte Tom fröhlich grinsend. „Guten Morgen. Sehr gern und den Tee wie immer." Sie freute sich, wieder erkannt zu werden. Wieder fiel ihr die dunkle Gestalt, die beim Klang ihres Namens den Kopf in die Höhe hatte schießen lassen nicht auf.

Sooooo… das wäre also das erste Kapitel freu. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Vielleicht kommt morgen ein neues. Oder übermorgen.

Alles Liebe

Eure LastUnicorn4life


	3. Kapitel II

Kapitel 2 – Rennen wir nicht alle gern vor unserer Vergangenheit davon?

Heißhungrig hatte sie sich über ihr wirklich üppiges Frühstück hergemacht und saß nun zufrieden ein Buch lesend in ihrer Nische. Immer noch war ihr die dunkle Gestalt auf der anderen Seite zur Winkelgasse hin nicht aufgefallen. Momentan interessierte sie nur noch ihr Buch.

Als Tom jedoch zu ihr kam um zu fragen, ob sie noch etwas trinken wolle, sah sie auf und nur zufällig in die Richtung, wo Snape saß. Sie bestellte noch einen Tee musste danach aber sofort wieder in diese Richtung sehen. Es war schwer zu fassen, dass ihr alter Tränkelehrer nun im gleichen Pub wie sie saß. Nun befand sie sich in einem Konflikt mit ihrem Verstand und ihrem jugendlichen Gerechtigkeitsempfinden und beschäftigte sich mit der Frage, ob sie ihn grüßen sollte, was hieße zu ihm herüber zu gehen und eine Konversation zu führen, die, aus Vermeidung von Unhöflichkeit, mehr als vier Sätze beinhalten sollte, oder ob sie es bleiben lassen, was bedeutete, wenn er sie bemerkte und vielleicht auf die Idee kam, sie zu begrüßen, sich vielleicht fragen könnte, warum sie ihn nicht zuerst gegrüßt hatte, wobei allerdings die Vorraussetzung gegeben war, dass er annahm, dass sie ihn bereits bemerkt hatte. Ein wenig erschrocken bemerkte sie, dass wieder Bandwurmsätze bildete, was bei ihr immer ein Zeichen war, dass sie nervös oder unsicher war.

Ihr gesamter Gedankengang erübrigte sich mit einem Mal, als Professor Severus Snape sich von seinem Tisch erhob und zur Theke ging um zu bezahlen. Im Warten ließ dieser jene den Blick schweifen und blieb an Hermione hängen. Er schien richtig angeekelt zu sein und brachte nur ein Nicken zu Stande und wandte sich sofort wieder ab. Es konnte ihm anscheinend nicht schnell genug gehen von diesem Ort, wo die kleine Besserwisserin sich aufhielt wegzukommen.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Keine dummen Höflichkeiten die keine waren und sie waren sich tatsächlich darin einig, keinen unnötigen Kontakt zu pflegen. Nun war es an ihr, zu hoffen, dass er ihr nicht so schnell wieder über den Weg laufen würde.

Eine Weile später war sie wieder in ihrem Buch versunken und verbrachte den Rest des Frühstücks völlig snape-frei, was sie sehr erfreute. Nachdem der letzte Schluck Tee ausgetrunken, das Frühstück bezahlt und das Buch wieder eingepackt war, machte sie sich auf, die Winkelgasse zu stürmen.

Als erstes wollte sie in die Apotheke um ihren Vorrat an getrockneten Kräutern, aus denen sie Tee machte, wieder aufzufüllen und als hätte der Tag beschlossen, verflucht zu sein, traf sie prompt wieder auf Snape. Es war kaum zu fassen. Doch auch diesmal ergriff er nahezu die Flucht, als sie eintrat.

Langsam wurde sie des Grübelns müde und beschloss, einfach nicht mehr daran zu denken und stattdessen etwas Produktiveres zu tun.

Nachdem sie ihre Kräuter besorgt hatte, wollte sie noch ein wenig im Antiquariat von Flourish&Blotts stöbern, denn dort fand man, wenn man an den richtigen Stellen suchte, manchmal Erstausgaben zu einem Spottpreis und dies fand sie unheimlich spannend. Nun hatte sie aus der Erfahrung gelernt und ging wachsam den Weg zum Buchgeschäft. Sie blickte wie ein Spion um die Ecke und suchte nach einer schwarzen, fledermausähnlichen Gestalt mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck und ungewöhnlich fettigen Haaren.

Zu ihrem Glück erblickte sie ihn nirgends und ging also sorglos hinein und zielstrebig in die hintere Ecke, wo es hinab zum Antiquariat ging. Auch hier war sie vorsichtig und ging nur langsam voran zu ihrer gewohnten Reihe. Ein paar Augenblicke später waren ihre bisherigen Einkäufe auf einem Stuhl abgelegt und sie suchte mir Adleraugen die Regalreihen nach einem neuen Buch ab. Sie befand sich in der Abteilung für Lyrik aus dem 15. und 16. Jahrhundert. Und tatsächlich, sie entdeckte einen Namen, den sie bisher selten bis gar nicht gesehen hatte. John Donne – Alchemie der Liebe. Dieses Buch war in braunes Leinen eingebunden und seine Seiten waren bereits ein wenig vergilbt. Sie schlug es auf.

The good morrow

I wonder by my troth, what thou and I

Did, till we loved? Were we not weaned till then,

But sucked on country pleasures childishly?

Or snorted we in the seven sleepers' den?

'Twas so; but this, all pleasures fancies be.

If ever any beauty I did see.

Which I desired, and got, 'twas so but a dream of thee.

And now good morrow to our waking souls,

Which watch not one another out of fear;

For love all love of other sights controls,

And makes one little room an everywhere.

Let sea-discoverers to new worlds have gone,

Let maps to others worlds on worlds have shown,

Let us possess one world, each hath one, and is one.

My face in thine eye, thine in mine appears,

And true plain hearts do in the faces rest.

Where can we find two better hemispheres

Without sharp north, without declining west?

Whatever dies, was not mixed equally;

If our to loves be one, or thou and I

Love so alike, that none do slacken, none can die.

Die letzten Sätze waren hier laut herausgerutscht. „Könnten sie vielleicht die Güte haben und ihre Bücher schweigend genießen?", schnarrte eine männliche Stimme, die gerade um die Ecke kam.

Und man hätte es kaum noch für möglich gehalten, bei dieser Person handelte es sich nicht um den ehrenwerten Zaubertränke Professor.

Daraufhin machte Hermione sich auf den Weg zur Kasse und bezahlte das Buch. Zufrieden schlenderte sie nach Hause und verbrachte den Tag damit, die Gedichte laut vor sich hin zu lesen und Tee zu trinken.

Der nächste Tag bedeutete wieder viel Arbeit und Mühe um ihr Studium mit Auszeichnungen wie „Summa cum laude" zu erzielen, was sie innig anstrebte.

Sie stand früh auf um ausgeruht in den Tag gehen zu können und so verbrachte sie eine arbeitsreiche und ausgefüllte Woche, in der lauen Kälte des Spätsommers in London. Alles geschah zu ihrer Zufriedenheit: Ihre Professoren lobten sie, sie vermehrte ihr Wissen, bereicherte sich selbst ungemein mit Besuchen in der Bibliothek und eigenen Aufstellungen von Theorien und Rechnungen, die sie versuchte zu beweisen.

In all der Arbeit hatte sie beinahe vergessen, dass ihre Eltern nicht mehr da waren um stolz auf sie zu sein. Es war niemand da, der auf sie stolz sein konnte, der sie wohlwollend anlächelte und ihr den Rücken stärken würde, wenn sie das Handtuch werfen wollte.

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie eines Abends über Büchern und Blättern mit einer Härte, die sie vom Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, stieß. Und so kniete sie auf den kalten Fließen, den Kopf gesenkt und hatte nicht übel Lust einfach drauflos zu schluchzen oder sonst etwas zu tun, um ihrem Schmerz ein Ventil zu geben, doch es schien nichts da zu sein, das Erleichterung verschaffen könnte.

Wütend und verzweifelt schlug sie auf den Boden ein. Erst mit der flachen Hand, dann ballte sie diese Hand zur Faust und schlug schließlich die Knöchel auf den Boden. Kein Laut kam aus ihrer Kehle, sie schlug nur auf den Stein und endlich ließ der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren nach. Dass ihre Hände nun blau und geschwollen war, bemerkte sie nicht und der physische Schmerz, den sie hätte spüren müssen, blieb aus.

„Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte eine besorgte Stimme.

„Ääh, was? Ehm, ja sicher.", sagte sie verwirrt. Der Bibliothekar war auf sie aufmerksam geworden.

Da es langsam spät wurde, packte sie die Bücher zusammen, trug auf der Liste der ausgeliehenen Bücher ein und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Dort angekommen, machte sie sich eine heiße Milch mit Honig und ging danach sofort ins Bett.

Von dem hysterischen Anfall wusste sie nichts mehr.

Sooo, wie versprochen, es ist da! freu

Also viel Spaß und so ne. Krieg ich n review, obs euch gefallen hat? liebschau Wenn Fehler da sind bitte melden beta lesen, Zeile angeben und schreiben, dann korrigier ich's noch mal.

Liebe Grüße

LastUnicorn4life


	4. Kapitel III

Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Tag auf dem Campus, wurde sie auf einen Aushang am schwarzen Brett aufmerksam gemacht. Es war ein Vortrag zu Geschichte der Magie und dem Zusammenhang katholischer Kirchenbauten und der Magie der damaligen Zeit. Vorgetragen von Professor Severus Snape. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Snape und Geschichte der Magie? Sie nahm sich vor, den Vortrag am Abend zu besuchen und ihn dann anzusprechen.

Dieser Vortrag würde erklären, weshalb er sich in London aufhielt und, weshalb er die Kirche besucht hat. Ihre Neugierde ließ sie dem Abend entgegenfiebern und als er endlich da war, wurde sie nervös. Überpünktlich begab sie sich zum Hörsaal und suchte sich einen guten Platz.

Nach etlichen Minuten des Wartens füllte sich der Saal schlagartig und Professor Snape begab sich mit wehendem Umhang ans Pult. Daraufhin musste sie grinsen. Es gab eben Dinge sie sich nicht änderten.

Eine Stunde später hatte Snape geendet und verschwand. Sofort stand auch sie auf um ihm zu folgen. Sie trat hinaus ins Foyer und sah noch einen Zipfel seines schwarzen Umhangs um eine Ecke eilen. „Professor Snape!", rief sie und lief um die Ecke und prallte fast mit ihm zusammen. „Miss Granger! Wir laufen uns wohl immer wieder über den Weg, wie? Macht es ihnen Spaß mich zu verfolgen?", „Ja sicher, ich habe nichts besseres zu tun, als meinen ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke zu verfolgen. Ich würde ja so gern erfahren, ob es tatsächlich Liebestränke gibt und was sie bewirken, damit ich Professor Lockhart aus St. Mungos befreien kann.", bellte sie ihm entgegen. Irritiert hob er eine Braue und bedachte sie mit einem eigentümlichen Blick.

„Nein, eigentlich interessiert mich das Thema ihres Vortrags.", sagte sie etwas ruhiger. „Was geht sie das an?", schnarrte er. „Ich studiere Geschichte der Magie und auch Literatur aus dem Mittelalter unserer Gattung.". Ob dieser Bemerkung hob Snape eine zweite Braue.

„Sie haben sich der Arithmantik losgesagt?", bemerkte er spöttisch. „Ich habe mich von nichts losgesagt, das war am Ende von Hogwarts mein Wunsch!", entgegnete sie. „Wenn sie meinen, Miss Granger.", er schien wenig überzeugt, „Nun, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mehr, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Wenn sie unbedingt noch mehr wissen wollen, kommen sie morgen um 15 Uhr in den tropfenden Kessel. Pünktlich!", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

„Als ob ich jemals zu ihrem Unterricht zu spät gekommen sei!"

Und ein wenig verwirrt ging sie in ihre Wohnung und legte sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag standen wieder mehrere Lesungen auf dem Programm, die sie nur mit halbem Enthusiasmus besuchte. Aus irgendeinem Grund zog sich ihr Magen ständig zusammen bei dem Gedanken an das Treffen mit ihrem Zaubertrank-Professor. Überpünktlich um 14.30 Uhr machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt und stand um 14.45 Uhr vor der Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel. Sie ging hinein und suchte sich einen Platz in einer Ecke, wo man sich ungestört unterhalten konnte.

Snape seinerseits erschien fünf Minuten später und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen, bis er in der Ecke hängen blieb. Ruckartig setzte er sich in Bewegung.

„Wie immer viel zu früh, Miss Granger!", sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Ich finde, sie sollten sich einmal entscheiden, was sie schlimmer finden. Wenn ich schlichtweg zu spät komme, oder zu früh. Dann hätten sie nämlich nur an einem Punkt herumzunörgeln und nicht an zwei auf einmal.", meinte sie entnervt.

Das hatte gesessen, denn Snape brauchte ein wenig Zeit bis er darauf eine Erwiderung fand.

„Am schlimmsten finde ich, dass sie überhaupt hier sind. Gleich darauf kommt noch, dass sie zu früh sind und mir damit das Recht auf mentale Vorbereitung abgesprochen haben. Hat ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass es richtig anstrengend ist, sie zu befriedigen?", fragte er schnippisch.

Hermione konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen. Lauthals. Und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie wieder ruhig war.

„Oh ja, das haben schon viele. Aber, ich glaube sie haben sich da auf andere Aspekte bezogen als sie."

Snape sah sie an wie versteinert und Hermione begriff, dass es ein wenig zu viel für ihren Professor war.

„Gut also, eeh, können sie mir noch einmal die Zusammenhänge schildern?", versuchte sie die Situation zu retten, was offenbar gelang, denn Snape stürzte sich nahezu in Erklärungen zu diesem Thema. Hermione ihrerseits erinnerte wieder an die elfjährige wissbegierige Schülerin von damals, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass man keine Feder fliegen sah und beschriftete Pergamentrollen herumlagen.

So saßen sie die nächsten drei Stunden, denn der Professor hatte weit ausgeholt. Nachdem er fertig war, schwiegen sie beide eine lange Zeit. Er um seine Stimme zu schonen und sie um das neue Wissen zu verarbeiten und abzuspeichern. Während dieses Vorgangs beobachtete er sie.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape.", sagte sie. Er nickte nur knapp und hob die Hand um zu zahlen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger!", sagte er nach einiger Zeit und erhob sich. Sie ihrerseits ersparte sich jeglichen Kommentar, ob ihres anscheinend besiegelten Waffenstillstands. Nachdem Snape gegangen war, blieb sie noch auf ein Butterbier sitzen. Dann ging sie erfüllt von diesem neuen Wissen nach Hause.

Ihre Woche näherte sich dem Ende, bald war wieder Samstag, was hieße, dass sie wieder in die Kirche gehen würde. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob Snape auch da sein würde. Wenn dies der Fall war, dann könnte sie vielleicht auf eine erneute geistreiche Konversation mit ihm hoffen, was sie aufs Äußerste erheiterte und beschwingte.

Am Samstagmorgen stand sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf. Heute hatte sie ausnahmsweise zu tun und deshalb beschloss sie sich einige Romane vorzunehmen, die schon lange in den Bücherregalen lagen und verstaubten.

Sie war erst drei Seiten weit gekommen, als plötzlich etwas in ihrem Kamin zu rumpeln begann. Neugierig blickte sie auf und beobachtete gespannt die Kaminöffnung. Einen Augenblick später stob eine Rußwolke aus der Öffnung und unter Husten stürzte eine kleine Frau mit flammend rotem Haar ins Wohnzimmer.

„Großer Gott, Ginny!", rief Hermione aus. „In der Tat!", stieß diese hervor. „Mann, dieses verfluchte Flohnetzwerk ist wirklich nicht meine Sache, zum Glück musste ich nicht noch weiter reisen, sonst hätte ich mich bestimmt übergeben. Bah.", sie spuckte einmal in die Asche. „Wie komme ich denn zur Ehre deines Besuchs?", fragte Hermione sie. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich habe demnächst eine besondere Verabredung und brauche etwas Passendes anzuziehen. Hilfst du mir?", „Wenn's weiter nichts ist und wir um spätestens acht Uhr wieder hier sind…", „Jaja, kein Problem. Du kommst schon zu deiner Messe.", „Gut!", „Worauf wartest du dann noch?", fragte Ginny grinsend in gespielt herrischem Ton. „Grundgütiger, wenn Madame ein Date hat dann muss alles springen, wie?", „Nein, nur die wichtigsten Leute.", „Tja, dann…".

Wenige Minuten später machten sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. Ginny war richtig euphorisch und hektisch und Hermione ließ sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen von einem Geschäft ins Nächste schleifen.

Nach etwa drei Stunden des Anprobierens, Präsentierens und Beratens war es endlich geschafft und sie gingen noch auf ein Butterbier in den „Tropfenden Kessel".

Hermione vermied es sich umzusehen, aus Angst Snape schon wieder irgendwo im Gedränge zu entdecken.

„Mit wem, sagtest du, wolltest du dich treffen?", fragte Hermione, als sie endlich saßen. „Mit einem Arbeitskollegen aus dem Ministerium. Er heißt Andrew und sieht wirklich verdammt heiß aus.", sie grinste anzüglich. „Dann kann ich dir ja nur Glück wünschen!", „Stimmt, das kannst du. Was ist denn mit dir? Hast du irgendwie mal jemanden gefunden, der dich anspricht?", „Naja, nicht wirklich. Das einzige männliche Wesen, das mir in letzter Zeit mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig über den Weg läuft, ist Snape. Und das ist nicht wirklich was wert, auch wenn wir uns mittlerweile nicht mehr angiften.", „Ist nicht dein Ernst? Snape? Das ist gut!", „Was ist daran bitte gut? Snape hat uns das Leben in der Schule zur Hölle gemacht und außerdem ist er abstoßend!", „Er hat uns nur vorbereitet und uns dazu gezwungen, schlagfertig zu sein. Und abstoßend? Gelbe Zähne hat er zum Beispiel nicht, er müsste nur sein Haar öfter waschen, aber sonst ist das doch ein gar hübsch Bübchen!", Hermione blieb der Mund offen stehen. Bübchen, hübsch und Snape in einem Satz zu verwenden grenzte an Hochverrat. „Ginny!", rief sie aus, „Das kannst du nicht wirklich ernst meinen!", „Was denn, liebe Hermione? Hast du ihn dir noch nie angesehen, also mal völlig objektiv? Das ist doch sonst deine Stärke. Ehrlich, er ist groß, hat keine Wampe und man weiß ja nicht, was sich unter den ganzen Roben befindet.". Daraufhin musste Hermione im ersten Moment angewidert das Gesicht verziehen.

Und die dunkle Person, die ganz in ihrer Nähe gesessen und gelauscht hatte, setzte sich ruckartig in Bewegung um das Lokal zu verlassen. Was diese Person allerdings nicht mitbekam, war, dass Hermione sich nach längerem Überlegen sichtlich entspannte und sich mit der Vorstellung seines Körpers unter den Roben anzufreunden schien.

„Na, was hab ich dir gesagt!", sagte Ginny und grinste triumphierend. „Du hast Recht, langsam sollte ich wirklich aus der Vision des ewigen Ekelpakets herauskommen.".

Eine Stunde später schloss Hermione lächelnd und zufrieden seufzend die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Es war bald Zeit für die Messe und dafür wollte sie sich noch umziehen. Nicht, dass sie sich besonders reizvoll kleiden wollte, doch sie wollte der Kirche mit angemessenem Respekt entgegen treten und da hielt sie ihre Stadtroben für nicht sonderlich ratsam.

Mit freudiger Erwartung machte sie sich wenig später auf den Weg zur Kirche.

Ja ich weiß, tut mir leid. Hat wieder was gedauert. Hatte so was wie ne Schreibblockade und schreibe an einem privaten Projekt. Hoffe ihr lest trotzdem noch was. Also dann,

Auf bald.

LastUnicorn4life


End file.
